


In Which Some Quotes are Taken Out of Context

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [35]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Integra couldn’t help but stare as Alucard chuckled and removed the stake she was sure had struck deep enough to debilitate him. “I hope you didn’t think I’d fold so easily, daughter of Hellsing.”

She kept her face carefully blank as the room filled with bats. “For a second there, yeah, I kind of did.”

Alucard laughed even louder. “Silly rabbit.”

Integra dodged frantically, fishing through her pockets and counting her remaining silver bullets. Not enough. Never enough. “Trix are for—”

“—kids,” Alucard finished, appearing behind her and placing the yellow smiley-faced sticker on her back. “Tag. I win. Again.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by the drabbles over at the [Bloody Shorts](http://www.livejournal.com/community/bloody_shorts/) LJ community, the prompt being “use a quote from Kill Bill” or something like that.  
I’m imagining this as a (somewhat anachronistic) training session for young Integra, but I suppose it could have happened any time in their relationship. 


End file.
